


wildberry

by MooksMookin, spacegirlkj



Series: Oihina Week [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: Oikawa is familiar with Hinata’s scent: sweet tea and summer berries, the kind that leaves juice running down your mouth. What fills his nose is that amplified, doused in sugar, heady and thick and god how had he not noticed it sooner. His stomach begins to stir, arousal growing in seconds as he fights for a coherent mind to meet Hinata with.“What— are you okay?” Oikawa asks, voice strained. He’s fairly certain he knows what’s happening— the scent, the heat, the discomfort, the pupils blown wide.Hinata licks his lips before answers. “I, um, my heat is coming early. It wasn’t supposed to hit ‘til next week, but, uh… it’s definitely starting soon.”—Or, Oikawa helps Hinata through his heat for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oihina Week [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 434





	wildberry

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically for oihina week day 7, free day! but i am late. alas, who gives a fuck.  
> here it is! the omegaverse fic! this was a lot of fun to write i genuinely enjoyed it. maybe ill write more. who knows! with that being said i hope you enjoy!

Date night with Hinata is Oikawa’s favourite part of the week. This time, they chose to spend it at Oikawa’s apartment, eating a home cooked meal (courtesy of Hinata), lounging on the sofa, and enjoying a relaxing evening of each other’s company in a small escape from their daily lives. It’s wonderful, per usual, but Oikawa can’t help but notice something  _ off _ about Hinata as they enjoy their meal. His normally bright eyes are slightly glazed, rapt attention unfocused on the moment, drifting somewhere else. Even as he smiles and assures Oikawa he’s fine, he shifts in his seat, as if he can’t quite get comfortable despite having stayed at Oikawa’s numerous times in their four month long relationship. Oikawa trusts that Hinata would let him know if he was truly unwell, and though he worries that his boyfriend is catching a fever after he brushes his own hand against Hinata’s burning one, he doesn't pry any further, leaning over the small kitchen table to peck his cheek.

“Why don’t you relax while I clean up?” Oikawa suggests, collecting their empty plates. 

Hinata smiles, nodding as he slowly rises to a stand. “M’gonna splash water on my face, I’ll be back,” he says. He blinks rapidly, rubbing his eyes as he vanishes into Oikawa’s bathroom, door shut behind him.

Oikawa allows himself to be concerned for a moment before going back to his task of cleaning the dishes. Hinata’s strong— he’s proved that on and off the court, time and time again. It’s part of what drew Oikawa to him in the first place, part of why they were inseparable even before they started dating. The recent romantic development in a relationship that began as teammates on their university’s team is everything Oikawa could’ve hoped for and more. After months of pining, Oikawa can proudly declare himself the doting boyfriend he’s always wanted to be. Instinct only amplifies his desire to protect Hinata at any cost, to revel in what is his, to cherish him for all that he’s worth. And Hinata— wonderful, sweet, loving Hinata— lets Oikawa even when they both know he’s plenty strong on his own.

Before Oikawa can reign in his thoughts, he finds his mind wandering to a darker place of skin and teeth and lips connected, where he can call Hinata  _ my little omega _ and hear him sigh in content. Seeing Hinata, the spitfire that he is, become pliant under Oikawa’s hands is something for his eyes only, something he won’t soon forget.

Oikawa inhales sharply, staring down at the dishes. The water is lukewarm now, and he’s been scrubbing them past clean. Shaking his head, he sets them up to dry and drains the water, ears perking up when he hears the bathroom door click open.

“Um, Tooru?” Hinata says. Oikawa looks over his shoulder and wipes off his hands, watching as Hinata approaches him with his head down, arms hugged around his middle, eyes averted. There’s a sheepishness in his tone that sets off every alarm in Oikawa’s mind, and within seconds he’s made his way over. He moves to pull Hinata in for a hug only to freeze, senses assaulted as he steps into Hinata’s space.

Oikawa is familiar with Hinata’s scent: sweet tea and summer berries, the kind that leaves juice running down your mouth. What fills his nose is that amplified, doused in sugar, heady and thick and  _ god how had he not noticed it sooner. _ His stomach begins to stir, arousal growing in seconds as he fights for a coherent mind to meet Hinata with.

“What— are you okay?” Oikawa asks, voice strained. He’s fairly certain he knows what’s happening— the scent, the heat, the discomfort, the pupils blown wide. 

Hinata licks his lips before answers. “I, um, my heat is coming early. It wasn’t supposed to hit ‘til next week, but, uh… it’s definitely starting soon.”

Suspicions confirmed, Oikawa inhales deeply to steady himself, hit with another wave of the intoxicating scent of heat—  _ Hinata’s  _ heat. Fighting against his own logic and his raging hard on, Oikawa steadies himself, forcing himself not to pounce like an animal like every fiber of his being wants him to. Hinata hasn’t had a heat since they’ve been together, and although they’ve slept with each other, this is something very,  _ very  _ different. Oikawa can’t deny the fact that he’s spent too many nights fantasizing about taking Hinata when his heat comes, but is grossly underprepared for that time being  _ now. _

“Shouyou,” Oikawa says, allowing himself to cup Hinata’s cheek and bring his gaze up towards his own. “Do you want me to get you home?”

Hinata bites his lip, eyes fluttering for a moment as he leans into the touch. “Well… I was thinking,” Hinata starts, voice already quieter. “Maybe we could spend it together.”

A pin could’ve been heard dropping in the silence that follows Hinata’s words. Oikawa closes his eyes and allows himself the brief respite to  _ thank every god that’s ever walked this earth for blessing him so  _ before pulling Hinata a little closer, unafraid of Hinata pushing him away. “I would  _ love _ to,” he says, without a care for how earnest he sounds. “Do you need anything? Supplies? Do I have to go to the store?”

Hinata shakes his head, leaning forwards to rest his forehead on OIkawa’s chest. “Don’t go. I take birth control, so it’s all good,” he says, nuzzling a little closer into Oikawa. “Water is good, but I’m gonna make a mess of your bed.”

“Do whatever you have to, I don’t mind at all,” Oikawa tells him, resting a hand onto his back as his brain screams at him to  _ take and take and take.  _ “I’ve… never been with an omega in heat. This is a bit surreal.”

A puff of air blows against his chest as Hinata tilts his chin up. “You haven’t?” he asks, genuine surprise written across sluggish features. “That’s…”

“Surprising?”

“H-hot,” Hinata answers, leaning further onto Oikawa. “I wanna— wanna be the only one, okay?”

Oikawa could die, right then and there. “You will be,” he promises, not bothering to hide the protective lilt in his tone. “How soon until it hits?”

Hinata hums, smiling as he rocks back and forth in Oikawa’s arms, body becoming heavier and heavier in his hold. “Uh— I don’t know? A few hours, probably? It came really sudden,” he tells him. “Can— can we cuddle until it hits? I wanna rest while I still can.”

_ While I still can _ echoes in Oikawa’s mind for a few moments as the reality dawns on him. He’s going to be with Hinata for the duration of his heat, however many days it lasts, responsible for him as his boyfriend and alpha. It’s a dream come true in every way possible.

“Why don’t you lie down while I get some more pillows?” Oikawa suggests, mind already going back to middle school health lessons when he first learned the basics of omega heats. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

Hinata reluctantly untangles himself from Oikawa, whining slightly. “I— I just wanna be with you right now,” he confesses, hugging his arms around himself again. “Please be quick.”

With that, he wanders into Oikawa’s bedroom, leaving Oikawa to his own panic. He has absolutely zero experience with heats, with only his instincts to rely on. The parts of him that aren’t his dick want to  _ protect, _ and he’s sure that keeping Hinata hydrated counts. After collecting a few spare blankets and pillows from his linen cabinet, Oikawa fills up a large sports bottle with water. He opens his phone, pulling up Iwaizumi’s contact, and shoots him a quick message:

  
  


**Oikawa:**

( heyooo! so shou-chan is going into heat and im gonna be with him <3<3<3 )>

( can you get me the notes???? )>

**Iwa-chan:**

<( Stop being whipped in my inbox )

<( Of course I will )

<( Have fun dumbass )

**Oikawa:**

( thank youuuuu! )>

With that, Oikawa shuts off his phone and leaves it in the kitchen, hurrying back into his bedroom where Hinata awaits. 

He’s met by the sight of Hinata in his team sweatshirt, the hemline falling below his ass, the sleeves draped over his hands. He isn’t facing Oikawa, giving him the priceless image of Hinata wearing his name on his back. It stokes the fire already building inside of Oikawa, and if this is what  _ he _ feels, he can only imagine what Hinata is going through.

“I brought pillows,” Oikawa calls out, setting the linens onto the mattress. Hinata turns around, beaming as he snatches them up and positions them all around the headboard, fashioning a nest of fuzzy throws and duvets out of his bed. Oikawa shucks off his jeans and shirt, leaving himself only in his boxers, and climbs in next to Hinata, allowing his boyfriend to worm into his arms and yank the covers over them.

“You stole my sweater,” Oikawa says, holding Hinata closer to his chest as he nuzzles his nose into Hinata’s neck, against his slightly swollen scent glands.

“S-smells like you,” Hinata responds. “Everything here smells like you— it helps.”

Oikawa ducks his head down so that he can press up against Hinata, scenting him until he feels him relax further into his arms. “I’m glad,” he says, his own eyes falling shut as Hinata’s scent wafts through him. Curled up in each other like this, it’s hard not to relax, to let his eyes close and drift off, enjoying the subtle warmth radiating from Hinata’s skin as he rubs his back. Hinata’s breaths slowly begin to even out, and together, they doze off, letting time slip by between them.

—

Oikawa wakes up sweating, sheets kicked off, with the smell of Hinata’s heat strong enough to make him dizzy. Hinata whimpers quietly against him, still curled up to him with one of Oikawa’s legs trapped between his own. As Oikawa comes to, he feels the coolness of Hinata’s slick spreading onto his thigh as he grinds down on it, already desperate in search of relief. Oikawa smooths a hand through Hinata’s hair, looking down at a face contorted in discomfort, cheeks flushed and sweat beading at his hairline.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa says, petting his hair as he slowly rolls them over so that Hinata is beneath him. 

Hinata lets out a small, broken noise, cracking open his eyes. “Tooru,” he pants. “Need you— need you now, it  _ hurts.” _

“It’s alright, baby,” Oikawa says, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Hinata whimpers again, mouth falling open as Oikawa kisses his forehead, his cheek, his neck. He takes a moment to breathe in the sweet smell of his heat before calming Hinata with his own scent, watching as he shudders weakly beneath him. Oikawa is sure his room will smell like this for  _ days  _ after, and the thought makes his chest tighten with a kind of assurance that this is  _ his. _

Oikawa brings their lips together, kissing Hinata in attempt to curb the desperation floating between the two of them. Hinata’s mouth is pliant under his own, the kiss wet and messy as Oikawa swipes his tongue along Hinata’s lips. He drags his tongue across Hinata’s, listening to the way Hinata continues to mewl unconsciously. His hands cling onto Oikawa’s bare shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he drowns in the kiss, already falling into submission. Oikawa can only kiss him deeper, sucking on Hinata’s lip and abandoning all technique in favour of stealing Hinata’s breath completely. Each kiss leaves Hinata squirming more and more, unable to stay still even as Oikawa slides a hand underneath his sweater. Hinata’s chest burns and somehow, that only makes Oikawa want to kiss him more, lips moving together in a tandem of spit. 

Oikawa pulls away, cursing under his breath. He’s already hard, and Hinata won’t stop bucking his hips up against him without an inch of shame. Ducking down, he licks a stripe up Hinata’s neck, pressing kisses onto his jaw. Hinata moans, baring his neck further. Oikawa bites down, enjoying the way Hinata jolts in his hold.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Oikawa says, with no small amount of awe in his tone. He kisses the spot where he just bit, sucking on the swollen skin as Hinata’s breath hitches. “You’re so needy already.”

_ “T-Tooru,” _ Hinata whines, squeezing his eyes shut. His voice is small and high pitched, making Oikawa’s heart skip a beat. He kisses Hinata’s neck again, steeling himself so as not to lose control as he slowly begins to rut against Hinata. A quiet, breathy cry falls from Hinata’s lips as he rolls his hips up to meet him, short, jerky bucks that make Oikawa’s head spin. He kisses him again, their mouths dragging against each other. Oikawa’s ears burn with the sound of Hinata’s muffled noises, broken by the wet  _ smack _ of their lips moving together. 

Oikawa rucks Hinata’s sweater up further, no longer needing the barrier between them. Hinata’s arms fall lax by his head, making it easy to pull off and throw to another corner of the room. Hinata rubs his thighs together, his blush spreading from the tips of his ears to the top of his chest. Oikawa kisses a line down his throat, following the red patches of heated skin, making his way to Hinata’s chest. Two thin scars marr the skin of his pectorals, light against his tan skin. Oikawa presses a kiss to them both before sucking on Hinata’s nipple, smiling to himself at the way Hinata keens and arches beneath him. He slides a hand between their bodies, pushing it between Hinata’s legs to meet his core. The sheer amount of slick that he finds makes him pause, looking down at Hinata in amazement as he drags his knuckles along his folds.

“You’re  _ soaked,” _ Oikawa comments, pressing a kiss behind Hinata’s ear.

Hinata grinds his hips down against Oikawa’s hand, soft noises—  _ ah— mmn—  _ leaving him as his head tips back. Keeping his face buried in the crook of Hinata’s neck, Oikawa runs his fingers between Hinata’s folds, thumb pressing against his engorged clit just to see him twitch. Two fingers slip inside of him without an inch of resistance, and the noise that falls from Hinata’s lips is heavenly, a broken cry of relief or anguish or a mix of the two. Oikawa kisses his neck and tries not to lose his control, feeling the way Hinata’s muscles throb against him as he pumps his fingers in and out, thumb rubbing small circles around his clit. 

“Fuck, Shouyou,” Oikawa groans, unsure what else to say. Hinata’s eyes flutter shut, head flopping onto the pillow.

“ _ Nhg— _ Tooru, please,” Hinata mumbles, hands smoothing over his shoulders. 

Oikawa curls his fingers into a come-hither motion inside of him, knowing exactly how he likes it. Hinata’s hip continue to grind down on his hand, making Oikawa’s task easier as he thrusts up into Hinata with his fingers. Slick leaks down over Oikawa’s hand, coating his other fingers as he slides them out to rub against Hinata’s clit in deliberate, quick motions. Hinata’s heels press into the mattress, breaths growing shorter as Oikawa presses three fingers into him, sinking them in up to the knuckle. With every thrust in, Oikawa’s thumb slides up against his clit, the movements made easy by the sheer amount of slick coating Hinata’s cunt. 

“Do you want to cum like this?” Oikawa asks, kissing his jaw. “How many times do you think you’ll cum before getting fucked?”

“Please, Tooru,  _ please,”  _ Hinata says, nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. Even now, weakened by his own need, he’s strong enough that Oikawa hisses, fingers curling deep inside of Hinata. Hinata’s mouth falls open, Oikawa fingerfucking him faster. A single touch is enough to make Hinata shiver, and Oikawa wants to see just what it’ll take for him to come completely undone. 

Hinata’s thighs seize up as he cums, moans broken as Oikawa works him through it, slowing down once Hinata’s grip on his shoulders grows slack. His hips continue to jerk against Oikawa’s hand, unsated even as his orgasm fades. Oikawa kisses him slowly, pulling his fingers out cupping his groin. Hinata shudders, curling up against Oikawa. 

Oikawa leans back, holding up his hand to stare at the slick that coats it. It webs between his fingers as he spreads them out, dripping off of his wrist and onto the sheets. Curious, with the knowledge that Hinata’s eyes are trained on him, Oikawa licks up the mess, sucking on his own fingers. The taste isn’t much different than usual, not that he expected much else. Oikawa closes his eyes and makes a show of pulling his fingers out of his mouth, flicking away the excess spit before crawling back over Hinata. It’s getting increasingly hard to ignore his own hot blooded desire, but for Hinata, he’d do anything. 

“Tooru…” Hinata whines, already restless. Oikawa runs his hands up and down Hinata’s chest, deciding his next move as Hinata spreads his thighs wider. His inner thighs glisten, drawing Oikawa’s eyes to his pussy. Without thinking, he licks his lips, pressing his mouth to Hinata’s in a short kiss before trailing more down his chest. He lets his hands rest on Hinata’s thighs, holding them further apart as he moves to pepper sloppy kisses along the insides. Oikawa works his way higher, towards Hinata’s dripping cunt, licking a stripe up the middle before stopping to suck on his clit. 

“ _ O-Oh _ ,” Hinata moans, hands shaking as they make their way onto Oikawa’s head. His fingers comb through his hair, curling suddenly when Oikawa flicks his tongue again him. Oikawa’s lips quirk upwards into a smile, amused at Hinata’s unabashed noises. He slides his hands onto Hinata’s hips, gripping them tightly as he sucks on Hinata’s clit, teasing it with his tongue. The hands in his hair twist, yanking the strands upwards with enough strength that Oikawa jerks. A low noise rumbles in his chest, his possessive streak bubbling to the surface. 

Oikawa pulls away, kissing Hinata’s inner thigh and looking up at him. “You need this so badly, don’t you?” Hinata whimpers, incoherent words falling from his lips. Oikawa smiles. “You’re so good for me… ”

Hinata melts into the bed at the praise, putty in Oikawa’s hands once more. Oikawa returns to eating him out, kissing Hinata’s lips and dragging his tongue over his entrance. Slick coats his chin as he fucks his tongue into Hinata, egged on by the hands in his hair and the sweet sounds falling from Hinata’s lips. The smell of his heat engulfs the entire room, strong and heavy, and Oikawa can’t think of anything else but  _ Hinata, Hinata, Hinata.  _ He licks a broad stripe up Hinata’s cunt and presses it against his clit again, hard enough that Hinata’s incessant grinding stutters in shock. Oikawa looks up at him as he flicks his tongue up and down, alternating it with circles around his clit. Hinata’s eyes are glassy and half lidded, staring down at him with rapt attention. His chest rises and falls at random intervals, pink like his cheeks and his ears. A thin spittle of drool catches the light at the corner of his mouth. Oikawa lets his teeth brush ever so slightly against his clit and watches the way his eyes squeeze shut, shoulders jerking and mouth falling further open.

_“Nn— ah—_ _Tooru,”_ he moans, drawing out Oikawa’s name. Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut, enjoying the way Hinata calls out for him even when he’s so close. He grinds his own hips against the bed in a vain effort to relieve his own tension, yanking Hinata a little closer as he doubles his efforts to get him off.

Oikawa sucks harder on Hinata’s clit, moving faster, rougher, encouraged by the noises and every pull of his hair. High pitched whines leave Hinata, his breath hitching on every inhale. Oikawa’s tongue slides through Hinata’s folds, collecting the slick and letting it dribble out of the corner of his mouth as he thrusts his tongue back and forth. Hinata’s thighs press against his head, and Oikawa grips his hips tighter to hold him in place. Flicking his tongue over his clit, Oikawa hums lightly, letting the vibrations from his lips buzz against Hinata. It’s all it takes to push him over the edge, spasming and whimpering as Oikawa continues to mouth over his oversensitive clit. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Oikawa curses, sitting up and wiping the mess from his mouth. He lies back on top of Hinata, kissing his neck as his mind begins to race. “Shouyou, I don’t know how much longer I can control myself,” he tells him, grinding down on him. 

“Don’t,” Hinata pants, turning his cheek so that their lips brush against each other. “Want— want you to fuck me, wanna feel it for  _ days—” _

Oikawa groans against Hinata’s lips, grinding down against Hinata through his boxers. He hastily sits up and shucks them off, kicking them onto the floor as he scrambles to press bare skin against Hinata once more. Their kisses are sloppy as they grind against each other, Hinata’s legs opening wider as Oikawa slips the head of his cock between his folds. Hinata’s hands tangle in his hair, holding Oikawa down against him. Oikawa presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, lining himself up with Hinata’s entrance and pushing in, with more force that anticipated. Hinata throws his head back, a soft hiss of  _ yesssss _ audible between his strained breaths. Oikawa bottoms out and stops moving completely, his stomach burning as he feels the slick heat of Hinata around him. Hinata clenches around him and Oikawa drops his forehead to Hinata’s, sucking in a breath as the last of his control begins to wean.

“Holy fuck,” Oikawa says, breathless, already panting. Hinata whines in response, writhing as if agonized by every movement Oikawa doesn’t make. 

Oikawa snaps his hips back, fucking deep inside of Hinata already. The pace he sets is quick, leaving Hinata gasping, gripping onto the roots of his hair. Every push, every pull makes him painfully aware of the dripping heat inside of Hinata, of his throbbing walls that accept him so willingly. His own mind goes hazy with half crazed want as he presses messy, wild kisses to Hinata’s neck, listening to every moan that spills from Hinata as he’s fucked into the mattress.

“Mm, Shouyou, you take my cock so good,” Oikawa mumbles, dragging his lips along Hinata’s ear. 

A soft  _ ah, ah—  _ leaves Hinata’s mouth as Oikawa grabs the underside of his thigh, pulling it up so he can sink deeper into him. He holds it in place, fingertips digging into his skin hard enough that he’s sure it’ll bruise in the hours to come. It doesn’t matter— how could it when Hinata continues to make noises under him that could only be described as perfect, hands running through Oikawa’s hair, clinging onto it. Hinata melts further and further into Oikawa’s arms with each thrust, hips still jerking uselessly as he’s held in place and taken. 

Oikawa grinds his hips against Hinata’s, hips flush against his, revelling in the feeling of being seated deep inside of him, the heat from all angles squeezing around him. He pulls out to the hilt and slams in again, hard and fast, shaking Hinata’s body. He wants more, wants to feel him shudder around him as he cums, wants to bite and mark and  _ claim _ . 

_ “Tooru,” _ Hinata cries, and the sound of his name falling from Hinata’s lips drives Oikawa wild. He can feel Hinata tightening around him, muscles contracting, mouth falling open, completely wordless. He kisses Hinata as his eyes roll back, brow tightening as his orgasm hits him again, leaving him shaking and shuddering. Oikawa fucks him through it, heart beating loudly in his own ears. Hinata twitches in overstimulation, hands falling weakly from Oikawa’s hair to twist in the sheets instead. There’s no respite after he falls from his high, just wave after wave of aching pleasure as Oikawa pounds into him. 

With Hinata growing tired, Oikawa takes pity, pulling out and taking a moment to breathe. The long, drawn out cry that leaves Hinata when Oikawa does fuels the fire in him as he grips Hinata by the hips and flips him onto his stomach, yacking his ass up as he rises to his knees. 

“That’s it,” Oikawa says, low and warm, gripping Hinata’s ass with one palm. Hinata’s face softens, the praise forcing him to relax further into the pillows his face is pressed into as Oikawa presses back in with one sharp thrust. 

Like this, taking Hinata from behind, Oikawa can go faster, deeper. The complete control Hinata gives him to yank his body back to meet his thrusts is mind blowing, making the pit in his stomach grow and grow. Below him, Hinata sighs, drooling onto the pillows. It’s a sight that’s only rivaled by watching his dick vanish inside him, forever amazed that someone as small as Hinata could take him with such ease. He grips Hinata’s hip tighter and leans forward, changing the angle so he can grab the headboard. 

“ _ Theretheretheretherethere _ — Tooru, don’t stop,” Hinata babbles, twisting the sheets between his fists. Oikawa isn’t sure he could stop even if he wanted to. The sounds of Hinata’s whimpers are drowned out by the blood rushing in Oikawa’s ears. It’s surreal and intense and overwhelming all at the same time; Oikawa doesn’t want it to end, but can feel himself getting closer and closer every time he rocks into Hinata. His thrusts get sloppy, out of rhythm as he pounds into Hinata recklessly. Hinata releases a high pitched whine, coming around him once more, walls squeezing as he goes limp into the sheets. It’s what Oikawa needs to let go, hips stuttering as he cums deep inside of Hinata. His own orgasm tears through him, almost painful after how long he’s been holding back, draining the last bits of energy from him as he collapses. 

Exhausted, the two lie together, Oikawa wrapping his arms around Hinata and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. It takes a few moments for him to catch his breath before he pulls out. They both hiss, the overstimulation too much and too good, cum and slick leaking out of Hinata and onto the sheets. Oikawa doesn’t care— he flops down beside him and pulls Hinata onto his chest, peppering kisses onto his hair and rubbing his back. Hinata hums, momentarily sated, eyes blinking rapidly as he fights through his own daze to look up at Oikawa. His smile extends all the way to his half lidded eyes, making Oikawa’s heart squeeze with fondness. 

“Thank you,” Hinata whispers, voice a little hoarse. “M’tired now. Feels a lot better.”

Oikawa hugs him tighter, kissing his forehead. “Love you, Shouyou. Get some rest,” he says, snuggling him closer as Hinata curls in. He receives a happy murmur in response, Hinata’s eyes falling shut. He nuzzles into Oikawa’s chest, breaths evening out into the slow, relaxed state of sleep. 

Watching him rest, Oikawa sighs, not quite believing the situation he’s in. Hinata’s skin still burns against him, a reminder that in a few hours, they’ll be back where they started, desperate and clamouring for each other’s touch. The realization is as daunting as it is exciting, and with one last look at Hinata’s sleeping face, Oikawa shuts his eyes, allowing himself some much needed sleep. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there it is! thats the fic boys! leave a comment or kudos if you liked it, or follow me and mooks on twitter @mookzymooks and @lesbianiwaizumi !


End file.
